


Passing of the Candy Bowl

by PerryPurpleFingers



Series: Egoween 2018 [7]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, egoween, halloween Challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPurpleFingers/pseuds/PerryPurpleFingers
Summary: “I’m not doing that.”“You don’t have a choice.”





	Passing of the Candy Bowl

**Author's Note:**

> 7 October

Halloween arrived, and Wil was in his own world. His time was occupied with decorations and other spooky preparations. He sent four Jims out to buy candy for the evening. It may have been a poor decision, but he sent them out in the morning, so there was a chance they’d be back in time. Wil had no time to worry about it. His focus was centered on absolute perfection. All the other egos knew to either stay out of Wil’s way or obey his every command.

The wild mustached man scurried from room to room, orange, black and white streamers trailing behind him. The widows overflowed with masses of fake cobwebs. Spiders scattered on the lawn. The entire manor was covered in yellows, greens, and purples. Even the trees failed to escape the Halloween spirit. Wil instructed Host to hang LED candles from the branches. It seemed a bit overboard, but the effect would be awe-inspiring. 

The ego mansion was the most popular house around. Wil was known for giving out the largest and sweetest candy. Why it was so sugary, no one knew. Wil’s lasting secret was his most prized possession. When asked about it, Wil would simply say it was the love he put into handing it out, but everyone knew better.

The evening was growing closer, and the Jims were still gone. Panicked, Wil added more decorations to the ones already existing to relax himself and take his mind off of the Jim’s tardiness. Another layer of witches and bats, and the Jims finally arrived. They gave a longwinded excuse of being distracted by an event at the local zoo, but Wil didn’t care for it. The candy was here.

Wil filled his bathtub sized bowl with the assorted candy. It was perfect for a smooth Halloween night. Then the problem arose. A fit of coughing hit Wil mercilessly. All the other egos could tell he was getting sick. No, Wil would not allow it. Even Dr. Iplier tried to convince Wil of his sickness. Eventually, it was left to Dark to talk sense into Wil.

“Wil dear, you’re sick. Go to bed.”

“I can’t. I’ve got work to do.”

“Forget Halloween. It comes ever year. You need rest.”

“I’m not doing that.”

“You don’t have a choice.”

Dark grabbed Wil be the wrist and warped both of them to Wil’s room. Wil tried to tackle Dark and get to the door, but his illness gave him no success. Dark was not about to let Wil do anything while this sick. After a few minutes of wrestling, Wil finally gave up, flopping down onto his bed.

“Fine,” he muttered,” Under one condition.”

“Okay.”

“You hand out the candy for me.”

“Excuse me?”

Please Darky, there are hundreds of children out there who deserve that candy, and you are the only person who can help them.”

“Fine.”

Wil slept peacefully the rest of the night. Meanwhile, Dark sat in the living room, patiently and loyally waiting for the doorbell to ring. The candy was just as sweet, and the evening passed just as it did every year before.


End file.
